iPod Challenge Ficlets
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: 10 ficlets for 10 songs. All Janto stuff. Varying ratings. Warnings inside.


Hi guys! This is me doing the iPod challenge. What you do is put your iPod/ iTunes/ MP3 player on shuffle and write a fic for 10 songs in a row. The catch is, you stop once the song ends.

I don't remember where I saw this but I thought it'd be interesting.

Now, the last thing, feel free to send me any prompts and requests. I'd love to do those for you.

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty much sure that I don't own Torchwood but maybe after a drink or two I might say I do XD

**Warnings:** Fics no. 4 and 8 contain sexual setting and 5 and 9 contain a bit of explicit content

_1. My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson_

Ianto had imagined various scenarios of Jack's return but the blowfish thing wasn't one of them for sure. Getting almost killed by his ex wasn't on the list either

In his mind, he'd made a decision not to let Jack back into his life, not personally at least, anymore. But then Jack had asked him out on a date. His mind said no but his heart couldn't help racing. His lips instantly formed a yes. Maybe that was the right thing to do. Life sucked without Jack there by his side.

_2. My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion _

Ianto closed his eyes as he lay alone in Jack's bunk bed, beneath the Captain's office. After Jack left, the team decided to set a rota to stay in the hub at night. The rest usually stayed in the spare room but Ianto preferred Jack's bunk, it made him feel close to the immortal.

He knew that Jack had gone with his Doctor, in a hope that the timelord might be able to put an end to his immortality.

Wherever Jack was at this instant, Ianto knew he'd come back. His heart assured him that his lover would be there soon. Until then, he was content because physically, Jack may be millions of light years away but he was always there in Ianto's heart. This was something that no one could ever change, not Torchwood, not Gwen, not even the Doctor.

_3. Unfaithful - Rihanna_

Jack looked at Gwen and saw her staring at him, again. He grinned back at her. That was when he saw Ianto from the corner of his eye, looking at him with a passing glance and rushing off to the archives.

He knew that Ianto thought that he lusted after Gwen. He knew that Ianto felt that he could never be enough for Jack. And this feeling hurt the Welshman. But Jack couldn't help flirting with everyone.

But he couldn't bear Ianto's sadness either. Tonight, he'd set things right.

_4. Dirty - Darren Hayes _

Ianto saw Jack sitting on his desk, his face contorted in concentration, doing some paperwork. It had been an hour since Jack had been told to do that and he'd not taken even a little break. He was about to tell Jack to stop when he noticed that it wasn't paperwork on Jack's desk, rather those were photographs, photographs of a naked Ianto.

Smirking, the Welshman thought of a plan. _So, let's play Jack. _"Oh Jack, you're busy? I was thinking we could have some fun but... it's really rare for you to do paperwork, so I guess..." Ianto said, trailing his tongue over his lips seductively and then turning around.

_5. Hot - Avril Lavigne_

Jack pushed Ianto against the filing cabinet.

"Jack... someone..." Ianto gasped, trying to get some coherent words out of his mouth as Jack's hand ghosted over his prominent erection.

"Ianto, we're two floors beneath them..so shut up and enjoy."

Jack pulled out Ianto's tie and tied his wrists above his head. Ianto's cock bulged even more in anticipation. Now, this bondage thing was new.

"Ianto Jones, you make me so hot... I can hardly stand to stay another moment in my office once I see you bend over," whispered Jack devouring that perfect mouth.

_6. Break Me Shake Me - Savage Garden_

(YAY! I totally love this song!)

Ianto smiled as he Jack brought the dinner to the table, dinner that Jack had himself cooked for Ianto.

Ianto had felt an attraction towards the immortal ever since he met him but then, he had to take care of Lisa and he ignored all the feelings. After Jack killed Lisa, Ianto had hated Jack with passion but then, he didn't know when, that hate changed to true passion. They kissed, they sucked, they fucked. And then Jack left. Now, they sat here, on their second date, Jack being the perfect gentleman.

Ianto was so utterly confused but for now, he'd let it be.

_7. Can't Help Falling In Love With You - Julio Iglesias_ (That's a cover version. I dunno who did the original of this song)

Ianto had never been the one to act on impulse, especially not when it involved relationships. He'd seen to many of his friends fall in and out of 'love' in a matter of months but never liked that life.

But that was before he'd met the enigma called Captain Jack Harkness. He couldn't help falling for this handsome man as soon as he saw him.

Three years later, he glanced at his platinum wedding band engraved with 'I&J' and he knew that somethings were just meant to be.

(The next track was Kim by Eminem and I don't think it'd fit anywhere here..)

_8. Live Like We're Dying - Kris Allen _(The original song is by The Script, I think)

"Ianto!" Jack called out from his office. "I need help! It's an emergency!"

Rolling his eyes, Ianto went up to the immortal's office. "What now Jack?"

The Captain gestured to a bulge in his pants and gave his best puppy eyes. "Jack! It's only been fifteen minutes since the last blow job!"

"Come on Yan, I can't help it. I was just thinking of you in my bed tied up and... besides we've got very little time! With the Rift alerts, we hardly have this much free time otherwise plus days on the Earth are so short!"

_9. Figured You Out - Nickelback_

(This has to be one of the best Dom/Sub songs ever! If you have any other similar favs, let me know)

Ianto sat naked on his knees under Jack's desk. Jack's cock pushed deep into his throat. The fully clothed Captain fucked the archivist's mouth mercilessly while he himself talked to Gwen, who sat on the other side, completely unaware of the situation.

Ianto's face was flushed red due to pleasure, breathlessness, humiliation and the fear of being found out. As his tongue grazed the underside of Jack's shaft, he wondered when he'd crossed the line beyond which he never said no to his lover, not caring about his own self, his feelings, not even his self-respect.

_10. Truly, Deeply, Madly - Savage Garden_

Ianto looked around at the arrangements. He hadn't expected that Jack would even remember Valentine's Day but here they were, sitting on a terrace, having a perfect candlelight dinner, with soft music. A dinner, after a breakfast in bed (delicious bacon and eggs cooked by Jack), wonderful shower sex, lunch in a five-star and an evening in the park.

As they waited for the dessert, Jack offered his hand to Ianto. "A dance?" Smiling, Ianto took his hand and got up. They wound there hands around each other and swayed slowly with the music. "Ianto," Jack said, after eternity, pulling away from his lover. Getting down on one knee and pulling out a small velvet box, he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Yay! I completed the challenge! I wanted to do more with the last one but sadly, the song got over. Still, we all know that Ianto would say yes, right?

Anyways, let me know what you think.


End file.
